The Legend of Friday Night Lights  Ft Sailor Moon
by Brandon Michael Murphy
Summary: Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts were visiting the James Monroe High School. As they have a great time at JM, they met a autistic football player, Devin Orlando. Devin was a star KR, WR, and FS of the Yellow Jackets. He was also named a Gridiron legend.


The Legend of Friday Night Lights  
>Feat. Sailor Moon<br>Beginning of the Season

At Juuban High School, Serena Tsukino and the girls were on their way to their friends house to discuss about where are they going to. Raye Hino wondered, "I wonder where high school in America are we visiting to?" Amy Anderson nodded, "We're heading to James Monroe High School. Which also it's a nice school with bunch of nice people over there." The girls turned at her, wondering what type of high school was. Just then, the four girls got up to them from behind. "Oh! Hi Amara! Hi guys!" Serena waved to them. Amara Tenoh nodded, "Nothing much! We're also going to visit some school named James Monroe." The girls snapped, knowing that it would be double trouble if they're coming to. Amy nodded, "We're also going there to." "Cool! So we'll see eachother then." Amara retorted. The girls were still discussing about the school, wondering what activaties they have over there. Just then, Darien Stones, Serena's boyfriend got up to them, and told them that he's going to James Monroe. So, everybody are going to the same school for a visit at America. Just as everyone were walking, they head to Lita's place.

At America, in a town Fredericksburg, Virginia, James Monroe Football team, the Yellow Jackets, were getting prepared for their next-and-final non-district game against the highly ranked Powhatan Indians, which were ranked number 4 in the state. The Head Coach, Richard Serbay, was watching the team practicing for the upcoming game against their new rival. "Come on, team! Fight for the ball!" Shouted Serbay, getting irritated of seeing too many mistakes. While on the field, Devin Orlando, a 15 year old autistic football player, was more focused for the game. Devin's a Free Safety on the defensive side. As the ball was snapped, Devin quickly reacts. Drevon Heralds, the starting Quarterback for the team, looks for the open reciever, and throws it to him. Just then, Devin leaps up, and caught the ball one-handed, and ran for a interception return Touchdown. Everybody's mouthes were dropped all the way down to the ground to see a disabled kid making a big time play by catching the ball one-handed. "WHOA!" Everyone shunned, surprised to see a big play that Devin made. As Devin made a TD, Coach Serbay shouted, "That's what I want, Devin! Great job!" Devin gives the ball to one of the coaches, and fist bump from the bottom, top, middle, rolls the fist, pops, comesback, and shakeshands with him. Which it was called the "gangsta handshake." "I see you, man!" Said the coach, surprised that first the TD, now, the cool-lookin handshake. Devin stunned him, saying, "Yo, dawg! It's how I roll!" The coach cracked up with laughter, knowing that Devin was being funny. As Devin walks away from the coach, he did a dougie dances. Everybody looks at him, and starts laughing. Everybody knows that Devin's a funniest kid that could always put a smile on everyone's faces. They're glad that Devin's a cool kid that could be around for nothing.

As the practice's over, Coach Serbay gets the team around him. Serbay told them how a good job the practice has been so far. "I'm also glad, that the play of the two first games, was Devin Orlando! He maybe have Autism! But now he's getting alot better at his favorite sport. He does Special Olympics for three straight years. And now he does football since he was eighth grade, for us at that year when we won the States. Thanks to him, we could've win the state title without him. We also appreciated him for his school spirit around the town!" Everybody cheered for Devin, grenting him thanks for supporting the Jackets since Middle School. Devin's a Freshman for Jayem. He also does Special Olympics for three years, winning three silver medals for both medals at Soccer and one for Track, a bronze medal for Softball, and two gold medals for Basketball. Overall, he was named the athlete of the year as a eighth grader. He was also named the Virginia football player of the year when he joins Jayem to went unbeaten, going a perfect 15-0 season. As Serbay told the players to listen, he told everyone that students from one of the high schools from Japan is visiting here on Thursday. "If everyone's framilier with this, I expect everyone to be on your best behavior. Got it?" "YES SIR!" Agreed the players, understanding Serbay's words. Especially Devin, he likes Japanese people. Since Middle School, he meet a girl name Yuki, whose now at Jayem as well. Devin secretly has a crush on her ince they've met. But although, they developed a bond for one another. Yuki is very kind, and respectful to others. Devin said to Serbay as the players left, "Coach! Just to let you know, I'll diffenently be on my good behavior. I promise you that." Coach nodded, "That's good, son! If you keep on getting to know them, that's fine. But always remember; You need to be respectful to them. Is that understood?" Devin responded, "You can count on me, Coach. I'll be good to them no matter what." Coach Serbay smiles, and pats him onto his shoulder. "That's a spirit, Son!" He said. As they walked off the field, Devin prayers to God for helping him to get through some tough course he's into, and to let him respect the students from Japan. As he walked out of the locker room, the players says bye to him. Devin waves back and said, "Peace out, Yo!" The guys cracks up some more, laughing of how Devin makes them laugh all the time.


End file.
